Rachael Suns
Rachael Suns is the Greek demigod daughter of Apollo. She has an interesting past and even though she is over the age of eighteen she still lives within Camp Half Blood. Fully capable of taking care of herself outside of the barrier, only a few know why she is still here. History Born in Rome, New York, Rachael lived a very calm childhood. She lived in a charming little house with her mother who worked three jobs to support her daughter and send her to the most prestige private school in the area. The teachers were specialized in helping children with learning disorders which helped Rachael control her A.D.H.D without the help of medications and also with her dislexia. Within the first week of starting middle school, Rachael's mother was murdered by a Chimera who had smelt the demigod's scent on her clothes. Completely oblivious to the events that had happened while she was in class, a Satyr approached her with heart breaking news. This Satyr claimed to have been with the daughter of Apollo since she was just a child, and now a young woman in middle school. Rachael knew she had to be strong for her mother and left everything behind to live a new at Camp Half Blood. Rachael grew to be an excellent warrioress, she had the ability to defeat every child of Ares to approach her and even called upon by Artemis to be one of her huntresses though the young daughter of Apollo had respectfully turned down her aunt's offer. The daughter of Apollo had fallen for a son of Hephaestus. They became inseparable and were constantly called to take on Quests. During a quest of finding and returning Hephaestus' hammer that had been stolen by Hera out of hatred for her son, Hera cursed Rachael's lover. He had combusted into great flames and emerged as a terrifying monster with skin as red as his father's forge, hands made of stone, and he had eyes as black as night. His emotions had become uncontrollable and his strength had tripled. In a rage of his transformation, he attacked Rachael. Rachael had no choice but to protect herself and kill the young man that she had loved. Though she did complete the quest and returned Hephaestus' hammer, she returned to Camp Half Blood a completely different person. Personality Rachael was a kind-hearted, loyal, honest, and polite demitarian (concerned with or seeking to promote demigod welfare.) who strives to see the best in others and has a strong conviction to complete whatever task she feels is her duty. She was once naive, always believing the best of people, and often places the needs of others above her own but now she is almost heartless. She hides her feelings of fear but openingly displays her sadness. She is willing to carry others' burdens and sacrifice everything she has to destroy those who are evil. Abilities and Weapon *Can heal people by singing a hymn to her father. *Can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off (depending on strength and number of people in the spell). *Expert archer, inherited from her father. *Skilled in physical contests and games. *Excels in the arts. *Skilled musician. *'Vitakinesis': As a child of Apollo, she is a natural healer. *Possesses complete Photokinesis *Rachael uses a longbow as her perfered weapon Relationships Trivia *Because being so close to her lover as he combusted into flames, Rachael has large burn scars that are the length of her left side. *She is 25 years old, and was 18 years old when Hera had cursed her. Category:Demigods Category:Children of Apollo Category:Females Category:Sub characters Category:Devin's characters